Drabbles in the 3D World
by ZelgadisGW
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring The World God Only Knows characters, more often than not in interreaction with Keima Katsuragi. The tone and the mood will vary between drabbles, depending on the theme, the character and so on. Rated T for safety.
1. Ayumi (Sincerity)

**Sincerity**

"No! Never talk to me again, you understand?!" Ayumi Takahara shouted towards Keima Katsuragi, who was lying on the ground, his PFP broken. With unrecognizeable expression on his face, he turned around and left the angry girl alone.

Ayumi Takahara was a simple and straightforward person and would accept honest apologies. But with Katsuragi and his track record, she knew he couldn't be trusted. He had lied too often to too many people to earn Ayumi's forgiveness.

But as the time passed, she realized she was mistaken. She expected him to pester her again, but nothing like that happened. Instead he kept making amends with other girls he had wronged in the past. He had shown sincerity towards them. All of them. Knowing this, Ayumi's heart was taken over by the guilt.

Katsuragi was geniune this time and she treated him horribly.

Thus, one day when playing his game on school break, something served his gaze with the screen of his PFP. It was a small wrapped gift, held by Ayumi.

"Katsuragi... I'm sorry," she uttered, not looking at him. Keima took the package and unwrapped it, revealing a new PFP.

"Ayumi," he stood up and their gaze met and found sincerity in each other's orbs. Then they spoke the same words at the same time.

And those words were sincere.

* * *

 _Hello. This is my first drabble, focusing heavily on Ayumi Takahara. For now I intend to cover nearly every major character in the series... After that, if I'm not bored by writing drabbles already, I will write randomly about characters. Or the characters I will write about would depend on the reviews. We'll see. As for those drabbles in general, their tone and mood will vary depending on the theme_

 _As for this drabble, I took sincerity and forgiveness as a theme, both could be used really nicely wiith Ayumi. It is up to everyone when - and if - they decide to forgive someone for his/her misdeed and I believe anyone who feels sincere guilt can be forgiven._

 _Anyways, till the next drabble :)_


	2. Mio (Partners)

**Partners**

The main entrance of Dean Land park in Majima city opened and the young couple stepped out of the theme park, the opened umbrella protecting both the girl and the boy from a heavy rainfall.

It was a few weeks since Mio Aoyama entered the relationship with Keima Katsuragi. To most commoners, Mio's dating choice was illogical and from perspective of majority of Keima's acquaintances, him going out with any real girl was close to impossibe. But somehow, the relationship still managed to work.

Mio was in the middle of talking, when her boyfriend noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"Watch out!" he spoke and swiftly shifted his position, just before he was splashed by a wave of water from a puddle, as a car drove by with considerable speed. He didn't even curse, as he managed to protect both his girlfriend and his PFP. Instead he sent the girl a smile, despite being soaked wet. "Are you okay, milady?"

Mio opened her mouth to answer, but before she could say anything at all, another car drove by without consideration towards padestrians. Not thinking much, the girl moved swiftly shielding her boyfriend and his PFP from the water.

"W- why?" Keima asked dumbfoulded a few seconds later and Mio faced him, giving him a soft smile in spite of being soaked from head to toes.

"Because I'm not your milady," she blushed fiercely. "We are partners... we are equals, you know?"

Keima Katsuragi had trouble finding verbal response to her illogical answer. He concluded that kissing his life partner would need to suffice for now.

* * *

 _Ta-dah! The second drabble is here! This time we have Mio and Keima in a relationship. And quite loving, if our tsundere ex-ojosama is willing to do such a thing as jumping between her boyfriend and dreadful water, splashed from a puddle by treacherous car._

 _It might seems OOC a lot, but I think impossibility of this situation was acknowledged in-universe... in-drabble? Anyways, people can change a lot if they really want to and commit themselves to it. So I decided to forgive myself that._

Next time: Kanon Nakagawa!


	3. Kanon (Stars)

**Stars**

 _"In the darkness_

 _of nothingness_

 _I found a glimmer of light..."_

Kanon Nakagawa's words sounded from the scene and were warmly welcomed by hundreds of her fans gathererd there. However, many of them knew very little of how accurately those words described the idol's past.

" _I walk_

 _no longer hesistant_

 _to present this directly to you..."_

And it was the case. There was a time Kanon was insecure and hesistant, but it already was in the past, thanks to one particular person. Kanon Nakagawa no longer required validation of other people. She was now a young, beautiful shinning star, whose light was impossible to miss, whose light was bringing joy and giving strength to others. She was no longer invisible.

 _"My heart is leading me to you_

 _I want to see you now_

 _I want to feel your warmth_

 _with the light that fills this world_

 _wherever you are, I can sense your voice..."_

At this point, not only Kanon's words were reaching her audience, but also her radiant smile. She could see hundreds people, silent, unmoving and enchanted by her performance. The young idol continued her singing, looking through her audience, searching. She apprecaited every one of her fans, but even among them, there were a group of people special to her. And she found them in their seats, her high school friends. Chihiro-san, Ayumi-san, Takeda-san, Yui-san. Eri-chan. If Kanon's fans were like beatiful sky, this small group was like stars on that very sky.

 _"This is_

 _my love call"_

There was one more person present. The person who shined more than anyone else, who once helped her shine. That person was her shinning star.

That person was Keima Katsuragi.

" _To you..."_

* * *

 _So now we have Kanon-chan. The main point I wanted to convey was to show that even thought she has hundreds, thousands of fans there are still people who are very special to her. Her own stars. Whether I managed to convey it properly or not, I don't know._

Anyways... this was uploaded later than I anticipated. Something happened, something happened, something happened and only now I could finish this.

Next up is Shiori, of course. I had already 2 drabbles planned for her, but the second one will need to wait until I cover every character I want.


	4. Shiori (The world)

**The world  
**

The sun was already setting, the last of its rays reaching the Majima city and its public library through its windows. The sunrays revealed the inside of the place and it was like a huge labirynth of bookcases one could easily get lost in. It was an imposing stronghbold of knowledge, it was a majestic tower of ideas. It was like an infinite chamber of imagination. Despite being quiet and peaceful place, it could overwhelm ordinary mortals at times.

The only sound that penetrated the silence was the rustle that accompanied the motion of a page being turn by a person that could not be considered an ordinary mortal. The silent librarian Shiori always felt here like at home. In contrast to many people, she was not overwhelemd by this place. The library was her world that made her happy.

What made Shiori even happier was the book she was reading. The woman turned yet another page while smiling warmly. However, a perceptive observer would notice very scarce and slow movement of the librarian's eyes. That observation would be correct, as Shiori was not really reading this book - there was nothing to read, it was just an image album.

There was variety of images. Some depicted the librarian alone, some depicted her with her best friend. Some depicted her with multiple people and on those Shiori appeared very small and unsure. Finally, there were photos with the librarian and a boy, and later these dominated the album. Finally, the librarian reached the album's ending and took a look at the clock, realizing it was time to close the library for today.

The girl looked at the empty space in the album and smiled, while touching her stomach.

Shiori Katsuragi was looking forward to introduce her child to this world.

* * *

 _ZA WARUDO! WRYYYY!_

 ** _cough cough_**

 _So here it is. Shiori's drabble. I think it turned out to be pretty sweet and from the ideas I had for Shiori, I decided to go with this one first - why, you will find soon enough. Anyways, I need to learn to compress what I want to convey, as this is quite long for a drabble word-count wise.  
_

 _Next time will be Kusunoki-sama. Nya!_


	5. Kusunoki (Just like mom)

**Just like mom**

An audible "meow" coming from the cat informed Keima about his wife arrival in the room. And sure enough, Keima turned around to see Kusunoki, who already took a shower after training.

"How was the training?" he asked.

"Fine, but it was nothing special," Kusunoki said, before smiling warmly. "How is my little girl going?" she approached Keima, who was holding their child, Mitsuki, in his arms. "You're so cute!" she said to the toddler in a girly voice.

"She threw a temper tantrum just before you arrived," Keima answered. "I guess she missed her mom," he said.

"Only you can make her calm down so easily, though," Kusunoki countered.

"It's really simple. You just input Konami code," he said as he demonstrated. "Up, up. Down, down. Left, right. Left, right" each word was accompanied by slight movement of his baby-holding arms. "B. A. Start," the last three movements were touching girls left palm, right palm and nose respectively, making the toddler giggle.

"She's just like her father. Very responsive to games." Kusunoki said, as Keima handed their child to her. "But I don't mind," she said, giving the child a warm smile. It was true, but Kusunoki still wondered who will inherit the dojo in the future.

The martial artist brought the child closer to her face. At this, the little girl stopped her giggling and looked her mother directly in the eyes. Kusunoki gave her daughter a questioning look, and the baby smiled radiantly as it made her little palm into a fist, just before striking Kusunoki's jaw. With a little to no force, but still.

Mitsuki started giggling again, and her parents laughed. The girl was just like her mom.

* * *

 _Ta-dah! Here's a Kusunoki-sama's drabble. I had idea for this much before both ideas Shiori's drabbles. And the reason why I decided to use that Shiori's drabble and not the other one is pretty simple. Both are kinda similarly baby-themed, so I went with it._

 _Haqua-san will be the next. My last drabbles are quite sweet, but for Haqua I think I'll try to go with something more comical. I hope. When I actually got a good idea. Yeah._

 _Till next time!_


	6. Haqua (Unexpected)

**Unexpected**

The devil known as Haqua du Lot Herminium stepped into the shower tub, turned the water on and sighed. This will be a long week... Both Katsuragi and her, they need to find and gather together all of the missing Goddesses and their hosts. To avoid any more harm done, they will need to focus, control the situation and avoid unnecessary distractions. Haqua knew that much. Still, it impressed her how resourceful Katsuragi was. He even managed to get his mother away from the house for a while not even a hour ago.

Poor woman.

The devil girl turned in the direction of the door. Did she lock them? She couldn't remember... But she remembered about all of her... "bathroom accidents" with Katsuragi she had in the past and she would rather prevent them from happening ever again! But before she went to take a shower, Katsuragi informed her he'll be busy thinking of a plan of action. So maybe if she hurry it up, she'll be able to avoid another... accident.

Mere seconds after she turned away the bathroom doors were slammed open, startling Haqua. That creep! She'll teach him a lesson! Haqua faced the entrance, ready to break Katsuragi in half when...

"...I didn't even bring anything with me...!" Mari Katsuragi said panting heavily, before she looked in Haqua's direction, her eyes widening. Both froze in place. The devil girl started frantically seeking an excuse, but before she could manage that Mari blinked a few times, turned around and left the bathroom.

"Keima!" Haqua heard her yell. "We need to talk!"

Only now Haqua went full panic mode, complete with a mad flush and scream. Katsuragi's intrusions might have been unwanted, but at least they were expected!

* * *

 _To Haqua, Mari is just like Spanish Inquisition. She didn't expect her intrusion, not one bit. Especially after Keima was supposed to get his mother out of the house for a while._

 _Speaking about it, I don't know how much this drabble fits the Kaminomi canon, but I guess it doesn't matter in the long run. What matter is, what girl is going to be next? Can you tell, people?_

 _Also, some people might want to ask me "where is second chapter of In The Hostel Room?". It is still work in progress, don't worry. I'm not abandoning it. I just don't wanna to focus exclusively on writing lemons and those drabbles right there are excellent way of providing other material to work with. And they will be good way to take a break from any project to be honest, lemons or not._

 _Till next time._


	7. Asami (October)

**October**

Asami had a crush on Keima Katsuragi. That wasn't anything new. Not to her, not to her twin sister. Not even to a few more observant classmates. Katsuragi-kun's reputation as the Otamega wasn't a secret either, but the girl definitely felt something for him. He was strong, unmoving, confident. She found that fascinating and admirable. And this admiration led her to this situation.

"Kei... Keima-kun..." Asami Yoshino stood, her hands behind her back and gathering the courage to look into a pair of brown, impassive eyes. Once she did it, the girl wanted to continue looking at them, but decided to not waste any more time. She's waited enough.

"I... I..." the girl stuttered, her blush intensifying as she remembered how important was for her to do this. She needed to press on "I like you, Keima-kun! Please go out with me!" she nearly shouted as she bowed, her arms shot in front of her, holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Asami waited in this position for a while, while shaking, but received no response. She dared to raise her head to confirm the obvious.

The Keima-shaped teddy bear was still as unmoving as ever.

The older Yoshino twin sighed. The later part of the confession was not bad, but she definitely had a huge room for improvement. Luckily, it was still October, so there was plenty of time till Valentine's day.

* * *

 _So, the girl was Asami. If you, dear reader, are wondering who she is... She is a character that has a arc in the first light novel. She also has small, albeit not spoken, cameos in anime (which made even season 3 more enjoyable to watch). I do believe that drabble fits her well. I was originally going to post this drabble only after I finished In The Hostel Room, but since the theme is "October" I think I should still post it on October. So here it is._

 _Before we get to Chihiro, there is still another light-novel exlcusive character I want to cover first. Be patient, Chihiro fans out there._


	8. Tooru (Escapism)

**Escapism**

"Yes, I will, mother..." Tooru Amami spoke to a strict-looking woman before her. The woman gave the girl a nod, before leaving her daughter's room... But as soon as the doors closed, the girl's impassive expression lifted up in a wide smile. Tooru hopped in place, before swiftly turning around and changing into some more comfortable and casual clothes, the formal-looking clothing she previously have worn being thrown out carelessly, landing on furniture.

The formal and drab business-clothes were substituted for a yellow ruffled shirt, short red skirt and bunny ears. The girl's back hit the sheets and her legs shot up, mimicking the motion of pedaling bicycle. Tooru has brought up her phone, checking out the news on social media. How to spend the rest of her day?

She then heard a notification for a message and the girl immediately opened it.

"Have you tried the game I suggested yet?"

The girl smiled and swiftly retrieved her PFP alongside the game cartridge from her nightstand. She was really grateful for that Katsuragi fellow she met in the Dean Land for introducing her to gaming. After all, games were such a wonderful tool for escapism.

* * *

 _Hello again._

 _Here we have another light novel character (and my second favourite novels-exlcusive one), Tooru Amami. I think the theme fits her nicely and I definitely agree that videogames are a nice way of escaping the drab reality for a bit. They are definitely better than TV, since they actually require input from the player and some kind of involvement._

 _There are also other ways to reach that effect, but that's not really the point there._

 _Anyways, prepare yourself for Chihiro next time._


	9. Chihiro (Connected)

**Connected**

"...my love..." Chihiro Kosaka has finished her performance, while being unable to stop the overwhelming emotions from assaulting her. Those words were the last. It was now over, but all the feelings kept rushing to her and Chihiro couldn't stop them anymore. Tears started running down her face... Earlier today, had she was asked, Chihiro would definitely deny the possibility of it happening.

But it happened...

"Chihiro-san...?" someone asked...

(...)

"What's wrong, Chihiro? Your eyes are red." Keima inquired when Chihiro has taken the passenger's seat.

"My eyes?"

"Yes. You were crying, weren't you?" he asked harshly.

"Oh, yeah..." she admitted and saw the look Katsuragi was giving her. "Don't worry about it... Besides, I prefer you when you are giving me your tsundere impression!" the short-haired girl grinned and the boy sighed in response, stepping on the accelerator. "You know... I just really felt for the character I was voicing..." she explained and Keima nodded as he was driving her home.

"What was the character's name again?" the boy said.

"Kana Asumi... I don't know, I just feel as if her and I were somehow connected..." Keima's girlfriend answered.

* * *

 _Hah!_

 _This one is quite meta. For anyone who doesn't know, the japanese voice actress taking a role of Chihiro Kosaka is Kana Asumi, so the idea of switching roles there seemed good to me. Also, Asumi, as I heard, was quite emotional about her role as Chihiro, so I decided Chihiro should be emotional when playing her too._

 _Lastly, I made this drabble with Sir Sleeps-a-lot in mind, hence we have Asumi-Chihiro thing, as well as KeiChi. Hope she likes it. Next one is Jun, although I still need to have a good idea for her._


	10. Jun (Winning)

**Winning**

"So..." Yuri Nikaido said to Jun after taking a sip of tea in a restaurant. "You've been fired. Why?"

"You know, senpai, I actually saw this coming..." ex-sensei Jun Nagase sipped her tea as well. "The headmaster was not very fond of me, even after the first semester."

"Again, why? You were not incompetent, were you?"

"No, no, it's nothing like this!" Jun shook her head. "It's just I think I made the rest of staff from Narusawa look bad, I think..."

Nikaido sighed. "Let me guess. You were your usual overzealous self and you were openly speaking your mind..." To this, the younger woman nodded. "That was expected then."

"But, senpai!" Jun protested. "There is really much to improve when it comes to teaching methods and education system as a whole! I was just trying to-o promote good ideas!

"Jun. Even if you raise excellent points, you can't just go around and expect people to change like that. Most people would rather remain comfortable than try their best. I can't say I'm surprised that headmaster fired you."

"I know, senpai! I'm not surprised as well!" the kohai admitted. "I know life is not all sunshine and rainbows. I know I can be shut down over and over... But I will endure it and pereserve... That's how winning is done!" she said with passion.

Nikaido shook her head in resignation. "Yeah... but let's drop it for now..." she looked at the woman in front of her more sharply. "Right now, you're about to ask me to support you in getting a job in Majima High." she stated, and Jun responded in a confident and passionate grin, foreshadowing the victory the kohai was about to score.

* * *

 _Okay, so now we have Nagase-sensei... it was actually pretty easy to write after the inspiration struck. Inspiration from Rocky Balboa movie and also from some real-life stuff. Anyways, next up will be Tsukiyo of course. See ya later._


	11. Tsukiyo (Other side)

**Other side**

The night sky above Majima was clear and the stars were free to shine upon the city. With no clouds getting in the way and with the wonderful moon in full view, the night promised to offer marvelous sights to all kind of observers, whether they were scientists, romantic souls or Tsukiyo Kujo.

The small girl found herself appreciating the closest celestial body's surface once again. The moon was her favourite one for two reasons. First of all, it was beautiful, and it closeness and beauty were worthy and capable of distracting Tsukiyo from the ugliness world surrounding her and even uglier people... But the second reason was in fact more important, though Tsukiyo thought about that only recently...For the moon had the other side, normally unavailable to view and it was an enticing mystery.

"Kujo-san..." the blonde reacted to her name being said by Shiori, standing behind her.

"Everybody is already waiting for you," Katsuragi finished for the librarian girl, focusing on Tsukiyo rather than his PFP.

You see, life, just like the moon, have its other side. A beautiful one, definitely worthy of her attention.. It was also much easier to see it than the moon's... All it takes is to a have people capable of making her smile. And she smiled, knowing the group of her beautiful people were waiting for her.

* * *

 _Hello!_

 _Here's a Tsukiyo drabble... I like the concept I used, but I think the execution is lacking. I feel as if it could be more poetic, to match theme of beauty that is associated with Tsukiyo. Oh well. It's just a drabble._

 _Minami kohai-chan comes next, just before The Best Girl Ever!_


	12. Minami (The end)

**The end**

Minami Ikoma smiled widely in pride, while receiving praise from her family. She wasn't high schooler anymore, the graduation diploma in her hands serving as a proof of that. Her time with Majima High has come to an end.

The girl excused herself shortly after receiving the message and hurried to one particular spot.

"Congratulations, Minami," Keima said when she has arrived.

"Thank you, Keima-kun! I'm glad you're here!" she ended up in her boyfriend's embrace, cuddling up to him.

"So, that chapter in your life just ended. What are you going to do now?" Keima asked, looking her in the eyes. The girl averted her gaze. "Minami?"

"You know... this is troubling..." she admitted uncertainly.

"The end is just the beginning of something new... You should know that better than anyone and...-"

"I know!" Minami cut him off, "It's just that there's so many swimming-relating things I could do in the future that I can't decide!" she said, surprising him. "Being lifeguard, swimming instructor, youth leader, professional swimmer..." she started counting all of the occupations and it was apparent to Keima she was a far cry from the timid unsure girl she once was.

And she needed a reward for that.

Keima kissed her, putting her rambling to an end. The girl kissed back, throwing her arms around his neck and...

"Mom! Dad! Look at the Bird now!" Minami's younger brother yelled, starling the pair and making them jump in place. The couple then looked at each other, embarrassed, and annoyed at the intrusion, ready for the inevitable.

Apparently, this day marked the end of a secrecy of their relationship as well.

* * *

 _And now, the sweetheart in form of Minami Ikoma has her own drabble too. I think if things will continue going that way for her, then her eventual name change to Katsuragi wouldn't be a secret either... It's sad she's so under appreciated girl, all because the anime didn't cover up her arc._

 _Next drabble will be upload pretty close to the Christmas eve and it will feature The Best Girl Ever in character of Tenri Ayukawa of course._


	13. Tenri (Holidays)

**Holidays**

"It can't be that bad, Keima-kun," Tenri said, standing in the deep snow in front of Keima, the fence separating the two childhood friends.

"Oh, it is!" Keima-kun insisted. "Eri being the living cataclysm and mom being perpetually stressed out with preparations..." he continued. "I have little time to play my games and when I do mom gets more angry and..." Katsuragi kept ranting and the girl send him a small smile.

It was amazing how he was able to change so much, yet so little at the same time. He might be frustrated right now, but in the end, everything will be fine. He'll have a Holiday eve supper with his family, they'll exchange presents and then he'll return to his usual routines.

And he has _her_ , Tenri thought, her heart shrinking in a stinging sensation. _The girl_ that he likes back. _The girl_ that can shake him in all sorts of ways like no one else. _The girl_ that can be hold and kissed by him... _The girl_ -

"Happy holidays Tenri," Keima said, bringing the girl back to the reality, a small package in his hands. "I don't know what I would do without you..." he said with a faint smile.

"Oh! T-thank you, Keima-kun!" she said blinking swiftly. "Happy holidays! I hope you don't have this one already..." she handed him a small package of her own.

"It's alright. Send Diana my regards."

She nodded with a smile as she observed him getting back to his home. A small tear flowed down her cheeks, but it was a good tear. She still needed to move on, but at least she knew she'll always remains someone important in his life.

* * *

 _Poor Tenri-chan... due to the way Wakik decided to end the manga, the best girl ever didn't earn this her well-deserved ending. And if this drabble stings, the nimagine it just a fraction of my salt I felt back then, reading the last chapter... Since I at least wanted to make clear that even after everything that took place, she is still someone important in his life._

 _It seems Tenri was not destined to become someone more important though... or was she?_


	14. Tenri 2 (Holiday gift)

**Holiday gift**

 _(Sequel to Holidays)_

Keima couldn't stop walking from one end of the corridor to the other. He couldn't believe what happened and at the Christmas Eve, no less! This was supposed to be a calm day, his and Tenri's family were supposed to have a supper together... and then this happened!

He didn't know how long he had walked like that... But the entire time he could heard her voice and that made him crazy. Finally, The Real decided to have mercy on him and Katsuragi was invited to the room.

The heart of the God of Conquest worked frantically as he approached his beautiful Goddess and saw tears on her exhausted face... but these were not bad tears.

For the Goddess, it was an unforgettable experience, one she could swear years ago was utterly impossible. Her heart longed for her God for a long time, then her hope was seemingly vanished... only for her love to prevail in the end. But now he was here with her, exchanging a meaningful and tender gaze. The Goddess also known as Tenri Katsuragi smiled weakly, lifting her carrying arms a bit.

Now the God of Conquest, Keima Katsuragi, could fully appreciate his newborn child, proud and moved like never before.

It seems that the Real wasn't messing with him. It awarded him the best Holiday gift he could ever imagine.

* * *

 _Fortunately, she was, even if it took few more years. With this, my Keima/Tenri shipper's heart is more soothe for now... I really think that Tenri deserved the best, and this scenario could serve as a height of happiness for her. But come to think of, this scenarios is not utterly impossible in the manga canon. Regardless of Keima's choice in the end, nothing guarantees the relationship he had chosen to would last... And nothing guarantees he wouldn't regret his other decisions. Life is life, and things can change._

 _More importantly, I hope this drabble made you, dear readers into Holiday mood because I wish you Happy Holidays! Be healthy, positive and undying in your struggles against the Real._

 _Till next time!_

 _PS. It is also without saying that Tenri, being the best girl ever, deserves 2 drabbles in a row. Just making that clear :)_


	15. Nora (Satisfaction)

**Satisfaction**

The Head District Chief was standing on the top of the building, busy watching the fireworks display on the night sky.

"New Year". What a ridiculous notion, Nora thought.

What is a year for a devil like her, anyways? It is nothing, not with average devil's lifespan lasts for a few hundreds of years. Not to mention, to devils, the whole notion of a "New Year" was pathetic... they really are thinking it is something more than just a made-up concept and that they can change themselves by making a resolutions for the following "New Year".

Nora smirked in arrogance. Humans were truly pitiful in comparison to her. She has achieved so much recently...

Then why was she feeling so unsatisfied with it? Her smirk disappeared, replaced with an angry grimace as she already knew the answer to that. She had taken credit for efforts of someone else. Of a mere human's. The dark-skinned woman clenched her fist in frustration.

A new series fireworks exploded in the sky, receiving the devil's attention. Watching the display once again, Nora sighed in regret as a new idea came to her. Maybe there is some merit to humans, if Katsuragi was indication of anything... And maybe there was point of making resolution.

"I swear on my name of Nora Floriann Leoria... I'll do my best an prove I'm worthy of what I have!" she said, still observing the fireworks display. If following up a resolution like that will end up making her satisfied... Then it might be worth to try...

"Don't get the wrong idea..." she said to no-one in particular "It's not because of a New Year or anything..."

* * *

 _And so, we end this year with drabble about Nora. Not my favourite characters (although I appreciate her assets) but that doesn't mean that can't try to give her some more depth so that she could be more... well-rounded character!_

 _sigh Okay Zel, just stop..._

 _The drabble is partially based on my own feelings, as I am unsatisfied with things that went in this year. But then again, it won't take a new year resolutions to solve everything - what would be require to left me satisfied is my own regular and daily work on things._

 _My new year wishes for my readers: I wish you strength, discipline and passion to achieve your goals. See ya around!_


	16. Shino (Emergency)

**Emergency**

Shino Akuragawa took notice of her target from hundred meters away. Multiple crows were making a circle around one particular house, making the young miko uneasy. Paranormal activities were one thing... paranormal activities affecting the living directly were other matter. Shino knew the potential difficulty and danger of her task, but she was determined to face it.

When Shino arrived, she was welcomed by the nervous voice of the owner of the house. The miko calmed her down, assuring her the matter is in good hands. And so, Shino started her climb upstairs into the darkness, unsure what was waiting for her. She carefully followed the direction to the one room the family gave her, barely being able to see the path in front of her until she arrived at her destination. Everything has spoken a danger to her.

There was a pressure, the kind that does not belong to the mortal world. The faint, cold blue light was coming through the crack between the door and floor... The miko grasped her chokuto tighter and opened the door, entering the strangest and most overwhelming room she has seen in her life...

The house owner squealed in terror, hearing a loud thud coming from the upstairs...

* * *

"Is everything alright?" the orange haired woman asked when Shino returned several minutes later. "I heard the noise and...-"

"Please, don't worry. I just tripped..." Akuragawa explained with a smile.

"T- then what about...-"?

"Don't worry, Katsuragi-dono," Shino smiled "Everything's alright, there are no evil spirits involved," the girl explained and Mari raised her eyebrow.

"Then what...?"

"It's just your son is a biggest nerd I have ever seen!" the miko concluded. There was not much of an emergency after all.

* * *

 _This time around it was Shino Akuragawa, a light novel character. Unfortunately, from all LN girls I like her the least. While her arc structure and horror-like theme is interesting, her relation with Keima is nearly non-existent and that comes up as an asspull at the end of the arc. Anyway, I hope I managed to provide good drabble, nonetheless._


	17. Ryo (Curvature)

**Curvature**

Ryo Asama already knew he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he never considered himself stupid! He could write his name in Kanji, after all! Also, he wasn't working as a buddy for capable devil for nothing! And now he had a chance to prove that devil that she was fundamentally wrong about him!

"I don't see how you can deny it, Nora-san..." the boy said smugly, holding a rose close to his face.

"I can because what you're saying is load of bull!" she spat back. "The earth is not flat!"

"It obviously is," Ryo said as if he was lecturing a child, "see it for yourself. There is no curvature visible on the horizon!"

"For the New Hell's sake, there is! You can tell by seeing ships on a sea disappearing behind the horizon, starting from their bottom! Why do you think that is!?"

Ryo's smug smile widened, "easy. Things disappears behind the horizon because of perspective".

"Really?! And how the hell do you explain sunsets on a flat earth?!"

"Simple. As I said, it's perspective...!" he was getting inpatient with that ignorant Devil!

"Damn it, Ryo! Should I send you flying to the space so that you could see the damned thing?!" Nora made two steps forward making the distance between them non-existent.

"That's pointless!" Ryou shouted, "The only curvature I see is right there!" he said and touched Nora's breasts for emphasis. It took him a second to realize what he was doing.

Few second later, his devilish partner made him see the starts, but not curvature. That could be considered his victory, if it wasn't a direct result of being hit in the head by a very angry Devil.

* * *

 _Hello there. If there is a character in KamiNomi who's parameters could make him/her a flat earther it is definitely Ryo. Of course, he hasn't shown beliefs like that in actual series, but given that he cannot write his own name properly (despite claiming otherwise) and that he has troubles telling which side is left and which is right..._

 _I don't see this drabble as good at all, but I do had fun with working on it nonetheless._


	18. Aoba (Perfectionism)

**Perfectionism**

A small smile of satisfaction has reached Aoba Fuse's lips as the girl read the e-mail she has received. After months of preparation, theory-crafting and countless attempts she managed to make a perfect world-record videogame speedrun and now her achievement was officially acknowledged and archived by a famous website. The world record for "Todo Doki Momoshipping" belongs to her, Aoba 'Maihime' Fuse!

The blue-haired girl yawned... It was already very late and she definitely deserved her beauty sleep for an achievement like that... As such, soon Aoba found herself lying in her bed, once again thinking about her perfect run. Everything was working there... Everything was perfectly planned... If anything, she might have few frames of lost time, but it didn't matter... even if it did, it could result in a loss of one second at most.

Next morning Aoba checked the site once again, but instead of relishing in her achievement, she blinked few times... This couldn't be! There world record was not belonging to 'Maihime' and it was faster by a second! The girl clenched her teeth.

That "God of Conquest"! Not again!

With sheer determination, Aoba grabbed her PFP... She'll show this so-called "God" where his place is!

* * *

 _Hi there. It has been a while since last time I uploaded anything on . Today this is changing and so I am providing you with the drabble for the last novel girl - Aoba Fuse. I think it fits her pretty well._

 _Next time around it would be time to do something with Rieko and/or her granddaughter, I suppose. I just need a good theme._


	19. Rieko (Worthy)

**Worthy**

"Long... live... the king!"

Rieko Hinaga was anxious to hear those words again. Last time she heard them was years ago, when she was watching an animated movie with her daughter, those words and the action that followed haunted her before, unleashed emotions that could not be untamed. Her daughter was also emotional. This time, however, the old lady was watching a new version of this movie with her granddaughter. But this time around, the child was unaffected.

Just like Rieko was.

As the movie kept playing, it became apparent to old Hinaga that this new version failed to capture the magic and emotions of the originals. Sleeping Airi was the proof of that.

Next day, the grandma searched for something she haven't touched in a long time and when she did, she smiled warmly. She still had a VHS of the old, good version of that movie. The version that manages to capture something which new one can't. Rieko was eager to see what will her adorable granddaughter say about that version...

And Airi liked it this time.

The movie was rather old already, but it aged well and retained its strengths and worth. If only people were like this, Rieko thought. Then her granddaughter's hands embraced her, as the little girl cuddled to her grandma, and the old lady felt the warmth surging inside of her.

She might be old already, but age couldn't take it away. That she was worthy of affection.

* * *

 _Hi everyone. I don't think this series of drabbles has many fans, but I still feel a need to apologize for lack of updates. The reason is that I wanted to write about important characters more-or-less chronologically and for long time I had no idea what to do with Rieko. One of my earliest ideas was that Miyako being related to Rieko (which is my headcanon) and was visiting her, but there was neither theme nor interesting idea for it. So after months, I finally got an idea of basically old things still retaining her value. I couldn't find any way to implement it, until it struck me recently. Apparently if I see any merit in Lion King 2019 remake, it is helping me with this drabble :p_

 _(Just kidding, CGI artists did a splendid job. Everything was rendered well)._

 _So, next time we'll have Sumire (if I got the order right) and I do have idea for her. So, till later!_


	20. Sumire (Exception)

**Exception**

"Oh come on, Tonkotsu! You can't mean that!" Sumire Uemoto said as she got off the bus at Narusawa.

"But I do", Keima 'Tonkotsu' Katsuragi was next to her, focused on his PFP, "you know well that I don't like sweet things."

" But you ate my ramen before, remember?" Sumire reminded him as Keima was walking her home. It was evening already.

"I did," Katsuragi answered, "But, frankly, I'm not a fan of your sweet ramen. Or anything sweet for that matter," he said, returning to his PFP.

"Well, you don't have to eat it if you hate it," Uemoto pouted, crossing her arms, "besides, you asked for it yourself!" She accused.

"Because it means a lot for you. Making his heroine happy is what protagonist does." Keima simply explained.

"Protagonist, heroine... How about boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sumire said with a slight blush. Yes, they were dating. And yes, the circumstance that made it happen were... unusual, to say the least. "Anyways, I know you don't mind sweet things from time to time."

"For the love of..."

"I sweetened your tonkotsu ramen before. You liked it!" she said with a smirk.

"I would have noticed if it was sweet".

"Geez..." Sumire complained. She loved that boy, but sometimes he was not fun. But! She knew she was right and she'll prove it to him! Minutes later, they were near their destination and the time to say goodbye had come.

"Tonkotsu, I know you like sweet things and I'll prove it to you..."

"Whatever," Keima sighed, "anyways...-" he started, but the girl didn't let him finish. Sumire exploited his weakness and pressed her lips onto his. The boy was caught off guard, so the kiss was mostly one sided. But...

"You do!" Sumire exclaimed after she stepped away, blushing. "Goodnight, Tonkotsu!" she said, jogging towards her home.

Keima didn't respond. He narrowed his eyes and touched his lips. The taste was sweet.

"Damn you, Sumire," he said to no one in particular.

Well, the exception proves the rule...

* * *

 _Hello. This time around I present you drabble with Sumire Uemoto, also known by me as the best wife material :). Seriously, she has everything. Looks, personality, drive, cooking skills. And she owns a successful business!_

 _Anyways, this is not the original idea for a drabble I had at first. It's just that when I looked back, several drabbles already were without any shipping, even when the description of this series indicates the characters would mainly interract with Keima. So, I came up with she second idea. Another bit of trivia: I also though of making that drabble related to Mere-Exposure Effect (one of my fics), but small detail prevents that from being the case._

 _Anyways, next time: Nanaka "7s" Haibara :)_


	21. Nanaka (Distance)

**Distance**

"Aaaan', checkmate!" Nanaka Haibara said out loud, moving her rook to the strategic place. "What do ya' think, my keima?" The girl looked at her opponent, none other than Keima Katsuragi.

"Hmm..." he said, "you underestimate me, Nanaka. If it's a galge, I will never lose. And the game is considered a galge when it involves a girl! That means, that you," he pointed to the shogi freak, "are the very reason I will never lose!" Katsuragi moved his figure, knocking over her rook, "how about that?! You cannot beat the God of Conquest at galge!" said 'god' boasted.

"Ya think?" Nanaka smirked, moving the queen. "How about that?!"

"..."

"Well, puny god?"

"Damn. That is a checkmate..." Keima admitted quietly and the girl giggled. "Next time, we aren't playing chess."

"Oh? An' it was meant to be handicap for ya... puny lil' god, indeed!" Nanaka teased and the boy glared at her. "Alright, I know you have ya stuff to do. I'll let ya of a hook for now" the girl gave him a warm smile.

"First, I'll need to recharge my batteries. In other galges".

"Kay'... I'll bother Ayukawa or her puny friend for a match then. See ya tomorrow, my keima!" she said and Keima bid her goodbye, but not before Nanaka send him a kiss.

The screen before her went black, as the call ended and Haibara closed the online chess game. The internet was a wonderful thing, Nanaka thought. At first, she was afraid that studying abroad would meant saying goodbye to people she was close to. But, the internet let her be in touch with anyone, regardless of distance. Her parents. Her best friend. And her galge freak of a boyfriend.

Distance wasn't as much as an obstacle, after all.

* * *

 _Hello. I hope that you had fun reading the drabble about Nanaka '7s' Haibara. I had this idea in a mind for a while, but honestly I don't think the execution is anything special. Though, if you like it, that's all that matters. Next up is Yui and I have no idea what to do with our reverse trap... yet :p_

 ** _-ZelgadisGW_**


	22. Yui (Decision)

**Decision**

At some point, everyone have to face some difficult decisions in life. Like picking a started in Pokemon. Coming up with a build in cRPG. Choosing the proper route in the dating sim. Or in life.

Yui Goido was forced to make a decision as well.

"I can't do it! I can't I can't!" she repeated in panic, standing in front of a mirror. A brief white flash followed and the shoolgirl traded her troubled gaze with the Mars, the goddess of war.

"For the love of the Jupiter, Yui!" the blonde complained, "this one is more practical, go with it!" she said, pointing at the suit in Yui's right hand.

"B- but my darling would prefer this one, right?" the drummer questioned, raising the dress held by her left palm for emphasis.

"But it's not practical! How are you supposed to go to battle wearing this thing?" Mars criticized.

"It's a date! Not a battle!" Yui argued.

"Love is a war, Yui!" her goddess argued back, "and you must do everything to win!". Yeah, the crossdressing daughter of the Goido family was in front of an important decision.

"It's not like that at all!" the girl said and the goddess sighed. "There's no much time left... what do I do?!" Yui was panicking again, making Mars frown. Humans were truly troublesome, human teenage girls even more so in particular... Then again, Mars' power came from the girl's love and thus she knew the girl just wanted to impress her darling. Perhaps a joke or two would help the poor schoolgirl relax...

"You know what, Yui?" the goddess said, "how about you just go with what you have now?" the Jupiter sister suggested. The teenager looked at the reflection blankly before perking up. A wide smile appeared on her now happy face.

"Good idea, Mars! You're the best!" she responded with enthusiasm and the Goddess' eyes widened. "Ah, I'm out of time! I need to go!" she stated, dropping both pieces of clothing.

"W- wait! Yui!" the Jupiter Sister's face went full red before her host ran out of the room. Yui ran through her mansion, with nothing on her mind but seeing Katsuragi. She ignored the look the servants gave her or even schrieking voice of her mother. She also ignored Mars' voice in her head.

The voice reminding her that she was still in the underwear.

* * *

 _This drabble looked little bit different at first and it changed due to feedback I recieved. Maybe this time around the punchline is a little bit better. I hope I made it amusing and/or cringy enough. I tried anyways._

 _The drabble gave me some problems, as I find writting Yui difficult. But then again, next time is Hinoki and her drabble is ready for some time. See ya soon!  
_

 _- **ZelgadisGW**_


	23. Hinoki (Pride)

**Pride**

Hinoki Kasuga had many reasons to feel pride. She pursued freedom and career from a very early point of her life. She lived in United States, where she was a recognized fashion designer. An actress and director, held in high esteem. An artist. Even so, she kept pursiong more. One could consider her a Renessaince woman.

Despite all of this, Hinoki knew she always had a place to return to, her place in the world. The place she could call home, even if the world is going to keep tempting her to the rest of her days. Today, she was back to Japan, to the very place she considered home. For a very special occassion.

"Aneue...?" her sister spoke, making Hinoki focus on the reality.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure..." Kusunoki Kasuga admitted, her voice surprisingly meek for her standards. "I... feel very... I mean..."

"You're fine, Kusunoki." the older sister said in reassuring tone, looking at the martial artist's face. She could see some traces of light make-up, something unusual for Kusunoki. Hinoki made a step back to take a better look at her younger sister. Or maybe more specifically, to take look at the mangificient white wedding dress the younger Kasuga has been wearing.

Something the older Kasuga also took pride in. She designed it, after all.

"You really mean it, Aneue?" Kusunoki asked and her sister laughed merrily.

"Kusunoki, you're being as meek as your child self!" Hinoki said, smiling. "But what you're wearing says everything but that. You're not a child for a while now. You're getting married today," she reminded, before hugging her sister. Kusunoki wrapped her amrs around Hinoki as well.

"Nee-chan..."

"I'm so proud of you, Kusunki" Hinoki said. The embrace ended and the older sister put her arms on Kusunoki's shoulders. "Now, ready? Then let's not make your groom wait any longer."

True, Hinoki had many reasons to be proud. But that day, seeing her sister being such a splendid woman was the most important reason thus far.

* * *

 _When I was reading Hinoki arc in the manga, I was not impressed at first. But that caused my heart to not be ready to what's to come later down the line. I hope your hearts were not ready for that drabble either :)_

 _Curse manglobe for never animating this arc in the anime. Despite weak start, it became one of my most favourite arcs in KamiNomi, period. #ObligatorySeason3BashFromZel_

 _For now I don't have anything planned for Rimuyel. If anything, I have only very vague idea, but I don't know if and how I should use it. Time will tell, I suppose._

 _- **ZelgadisGW**_


	24. Akari (Ideal)

**Ideal**

Humanity didn't live in the ideal world. They certainly were not ideal beings... That's what Akari Kurakawa, or rather Rimyuel thought. Devils weren't ideal either, but even so, humans appeared as lacking in comparison. Their lifespawn was relatively short. They were not able to perform magic, and so they compensated with technology instead. They couldn't wield as much power as skilled Devil could. Overall, their merit was unimpressive.

Even so, Rimyuel dedicated her free time to study humans. A certain aspect of humanity still eluded her: their emotions. To understand them better, the Devil began consuming their culture, like movies they made... For academic purposes.

Akari wrote down a note. This one appeared to be a science-fiction movie about two robots, aiding humanity in returning to the Earth. That was the premise. But what Kurakawa couldn't quite grasp was the relation between the two robots. Initially, one was drawn to the other and being rejected... Until it gradually become closer and forming a bond. Bond that lasted until the very end... when apparently the robot laid down its life for a greater good.

Or not, as Akari noted down. The screen showed the Devil an action she still didn't quite understand... Action followed by awakening of the first robot, which lead to what humans call "a happy ending".

Rimyuel wrote her observations down once again and then felt something weird. She touched her cheek.

It was wet. A solitary tear ran down.

Akari noted that down as well, before wiping the tear off.

Come to think of, it is splendit that neither Devils nor humans were ideal. And neither lived in the ideal worlds. If they were, movies such as this couldn't have existed.

After all, in the ideal world, there would be no need for love.

* * *

 _Months waiting for ~300 words should be in the description of this drabble collection._

 _Akari was watching a very specific movie and you'll probably get more out of this drabble if you saw it._

 _Anyways, till later._

 _- **ZelgadisGW**_


End file.
